


A New Way To Make Ink

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale Prompts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Error is stuck with a jerk called Ink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr. I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to request anything.

He was glad that he had his own part of the void that stored all of his puppets. It allowed him to do whatever he wanted without having to worry about other people. There was still one person that could come and bother him. Error hoped that the rainbow freak didn't show up and interrupt him since he had spent most of his day out and destroying AUs like he normally did. His bladder was definitely feeling a lot fuller than when he had left earlier. He didn't want to deal with it any longer than he had to.

Error didn't notice when a portal opened behind him until he heard the sound of someone else walking around his home. He glanced over his shoulder at the other skeleton and sighed. There wasn't a reason in the universe for the other to even be near him.

"What are you doing here?" Error questioned as he turned around.

"Just came by to see which ones I have to remake," Ink sang.

The other skeleton didn't seem to notice his opposite's troubles. He seemed entirely focused on trying to fix what he did even though he could do it from his own home. It was going to be difficult trying to convince the rainbow freak that he didn't need to be anywhere near him especially when he had barely been home.

"Why are you still here?!" He shouted.

"I want to make sure you don't do anything else," the rainbow skeleton answered.

"I don't need a babysitter," Error growled.

"Doesn't matter since you were probably going to ruin another universe," Ink responded.

Error shook his head and tried to ignore the other skeleton. He was going to have to wait until he got left alone to deal with the pressure that was still growing. It wasn't very bad yet and he could tell that it was only going to get worse the longer the other stayed. There wasn't very much that he could do aside from making sure all his puppets were still in good condition.

Ink cocked his head to the side as he watched the glitched skeleton went around doing his own thing. The other seemed to be more tense than usual which was very strange. He was very curious to find out what was wrong with him. It was bizarre for him to even be in the same void area with the other even though they were quite similar.

He had hoped that they had been able to be friends but, so far they hadn't been able to figure it out. They knew quite a bit about each other. Ink didn't really know how to get the other to see him as anything other than an annoyance and it hurt him deeply. There was something about being ignored instead of being talked to.

Error shifted his weight around a bit since it was getting worse a lot quicker than he had originally thought it would. He briefly thought about going to the far edge of his void but, brushed the idea away. It wasn't like he could make up something that that the other would believe. There had to be some way for him to get left alone.

"Why don't you find something else to do?" Error growled, annoyed.

"I like seeing what you do when you're not being completely evil," Ink answered.

"It's still annoying and very distracting," he said.

"There's not a lot that you can about it. Also, what is truly bugging you?" The rainbow skeleton asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The glitched skeleton inquired.

He tried to get himself to stay still but, he couldn't. It felt like there was a big rock sitting in his nonexistent stomach and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Error knew that he should do something about it even though he wasn't alone. The glitched skeleton put a hand against his abdomen and flinched at the bulge he felt. There was a brief thought that he wouldn't make it.

Ink watched as the glitched skeleton started wiggling around as he continued to look over his puppets. He thought it was quite funny to see him acting like a little kid. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the other was only going to get worse and worse.

"Why don't you just go already?" Ink inquired curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Error responded.

"You can't seem to stand still and are having difficulties focusing on what you're doing." He pointed out. "It's really funny to watch you struggle."

"Glad you're enjoying my pain. Now go away," the glitched skeleton whined.

He shoved his hands into his crotch as he started leaking. It seemed like there was no way he was going to get out of his current situation without making a complete mess. His ectoplasmic stomach felt like it was about to burst and he could feel liquid slowly going down his bones. The liquid had most definitely come from him and it was a color that thankfully blended into his black bones.

The feeling of eyes on him was making it lot worse. He knew that the rainbow freak was watching as he quickly lost control of his own body. Error could feel more urine making it's way out of him and there wasn't a thing he could do.

"Ahhh... D-don't look," he stuttered as he lost control. 

Error tried to stop himself from soaking himself but, couldn't. His hand got drenched in black liquid and it ran down his legs to the floor. He also couldn't help all the moans that escaped him. They made his face turn a deep blue color even though it shouldn't have felt as good as it did.

Ink laughed as he watched the other skeleton wet himself like a babybones. It was one thing that he had never expected to see or hear from him. He could see the large puddle forming under the glitched skeleton and listened to the noises the other made. They definitely didn't sound like he hated what was going on. It made him feel a bit weird.

He sighed, groaned, and moaned as his bladder slowly emptied itself. Error didn't know that his bladder was as big as it was since it seemed like he would never stop. It felt amazing to finally let go even if he did it as a little kid would. There was going to a lot cleaning up for him to do after he was done and alone.

"Seems like you're definitely enjoying yourself over there," Ink chuckled.

"I-it's your f-f-fault," Error argued weakly.

"It's not my fault that you don't know how to ask for the bathroom like an adult," he shot back.

Error shut up as his stream slowed down to a slight drip. He looked down at his soaked shorts and large puddle. It made him feel ashamed of himself for basically giving up on everything. There wasn't much he could do other than snap at the rainbow freak for mocking him.


End file.
